Timeline
Before The turn of Zero The time period "Before Zero" refers to all of the years prior to year 0 (ie 1 BZ). It's the equivalent of Before Common Era. CIRCA 748,100 BZ *The gods and goddesses of the God Realm descend to the Lower Realm and engage in coitus with the lowerbeings. **This leads to the gods and goddesses indirectly passing down their supernatural powers to the next generation of lowerbeings. These powers were dubbed "Art Styles" **The first user of the Art Style demonstrates his power publicly. CIRCA 520,000 BZ *The War of Power commences. *Ceto is born. *Enyo is born. CIRCA 300,000 BZ *The War of Power concludes. CIRCA 1 BZ *The gods and goddesses and lowerbeings truce and return to their respective Realms. Century I Year 10 *Angustus Vulpes is born. Year 19 *Angustus Vulpes becomes king of the God Realm. Year 59 *Ismara is invaded by Ulysses on his voyage to Ithaca. Every male resident is murdered while every female resident is abducted. Century XIII Year 1260 *September 10, The Trojan War begins. Year 1264 * November 17, Helgen Stryker is born. Year 1265 * July 6, Tatiana Zilia is born. Year 1270 * Tatiana Zilia, Helgen Stryker, and Vega Stryker take part in the Trojan War. *November 26, The Trojan War ends. *December 13, The International World Committee is formed. Year 1290 * Jono Superhawk is born. Year 1292 *April 6, Yukute Susano'o is born. Year 1294 *Luppi Susano'o is born. *Vega Zilia and Tatiana Zilia marry illegally. Year 1295 *August 31, Titus Zilia is born. Year 1296 *Wyatt Susano'o is born. *December 6, Jaimy Jacobs is born. Year 1298 *Vega Zilia and Tatiana divorce. *Vega Zilia and Helgen Stryker marry legally. *Glykeria Stryker is born. *Jaimy Jacobs awakens The Kiss for the first time. Year 1299 *December 31, Tatiana Zilia and Helgen Stryker murder Vega Stryker. Century XIV Year 1300 * Tatiana Zilia and Helgen Stryker marry legally. Year 1301 * Tatiana Zilia is arrested. * December 24 ** The International World Committee burns down Ithaca, murdering hundreds of citizens. ** Yukute awakens Spirit King for the first time. * December 25 ** Yukute and Luppi give up their younger brother, Wyatt, to Tatiana Zilia. ** Yukute and Luppi depart from Ithaca. Year 1315 * December 9 ** Deaths of Tatiana Zilia and Helgen Stryker. ** Titus Zilia proposes to Yukute Susano'o, to which she accepts. Year 1316 * January 1, Titus Zilia and Yukute Susano'o marry legally. * January 2, Titus Zilia goes on a business trip, leaving behind his pregnant wife. * January 10, Evande Zilia is born. * ''Titus Zilia'' ends here. Year 1335 * ''Spirit King'' starts here. * June 26 ** Titus Zilia is assassinated by Reuben Walker. ** Yukute Susano'o, Evande Zilia, Wyatt Susano'o, Luppi Susano'o, and Glykeria Stryker are captured. * September 12 ** Lillanet breaks into Grace Hall to assist Yukute, Evande, Wyatt, Luppi, and Glykeria in their escape. Year 1336 * ''Victory'' starts here. Year 1348 * January 10, Evande Zilia and Baptiste Lindel marry legally. * November 16, Suri Lindel is born. Year 1355 * September 3, Anyn Lindel is born. Year 1367 * Suri Lindel awakens Corrupt King for the first time. Year 1368 * ''Corrupt King'' starts here. Year 1369 * March 5, 5:45 PM, Suri Lindel dies from heart failure. * December 16, Skipio Chow is born at sea. Year 1371 * February 15, Alice Lo Cicero is born. Year 1372 * May 21, the fifth Reach Prophet Fausto Benetti is born. * June 13, Mona Lisa is born. Year 1378 * May 21, Fausto Benetti awakens Medicament for the first time. * December 9, Skipio Chow steals ₭895,000 from Year 1386 * September 9, Fausto and Mona Lisa arrive at the Titus Zilia Memorial High School for their first year of high school. The two meet during lunch. * October 31, 4:21 PM, Fausto comes home from school only to find his parents' lifeless bodies at the door. Fausto swears to avenge his parents' deaths. Year 1389 * January 31, After stealing large amounts of money for the past ten years and never being caught, Skipio Chow arrives in Tarraco with a grand total of ₭500,000,000,000+ making him the richest man on the planet. No picture of Skipio currently exists. * ''Madicament'' starts here. * June 4, Anyn Lindel voyages to Tarraco in search of the fifth Reach Prophet, Fausto Benetti. * June 11, Anyn Lindel arrives in Tarraco and meets Fausto Benetti. Anyn informs Fausto of Skipio Chow being in Tarraco and the two begin to look for him. * June 14, Mona Lisa takes the first-ever picture of Skipio Chow. * June 23 ** Anyn Lindel and Fausto Benetti run into Go-Go-Dancer, Mona Lisa. ** Mona Lisa awakens Starry Night for the first time and defeats Jimmy Bongo. CENTURY XVIII YEAR 1899 * June 6, Apollo Akiyama and Lyric Akiyama are born. CENTURY XIX YEAR 1916 * ''Madonna'''' ''starts here. * October 16, Apollo and Lyric both awaken Madonna for the first time. Category:Concepts